


Take My Breath Away

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What really happened during and after Scorched Earth.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Dammit Daniel!

Why did you do that?

Yeah I know. I told you to find another way. But did you have to do it *this* way?

* * *

I see the hurt in your face even though I can't really see your eyes behind those sunglasses. But what other choice did I have but to order Carter to blow that reactor? Lotan had already declined stopping the ship and I couldn't just let the Enkarans die without at least trying to do something to prevent it.

When I return from the other side of the lake I find you gone. Teal'c tells me you went to talk to Lotan again. Then you bring him to the village, have him talk to Hedrazar and the others and then with only five minutes till we have to detonate or miss that chance you have him take you back up to the ship. And then in order to save those people I have to push the button, knowing you are still on that ship. You knew I'd have no choice but to do that and still went up there.

* * *

Do you have any idea how that hurt? I had only just got you back after your run-in with Chaka and the other Unas. Another case of not knowing if this mission will be yet another one where you die or come close to it. Not to mention our relationship still being on the mend from the events on Euronda.

When I see the ship eject the reactor and it explodes up high in the sky, having not blown up either the ship or you on it, I feel a weight about as big as the Himalayas lift off my chest.

And then you are both there in Hedrazars tent, telling the Enkarans they still have to leave the planet. My heart sinks, but once again you save the day by by pulling their long lost home planet out of your boonie and letting us know the ship that just a few minutes ago was a mortal danger to the Enkarans is able and willing (with a little help from a certain robot) to play taxi to get'em there.

I'm trying not to feel like a schmuck but it isn't easy.

* * *

Shit that was close! With twenty seconds to detonation Lotan beams up the reactor. Thankfully he beams it off again so it explodes harmlessly in the atmosphere. Some very pretty fireworks, so I understand, but no harm done. To anyone.

God, we got lucky! I got lucky! I don't ever want to come that close again!

* * *

After we see the last group of Enkarans off to their trip back home we return to the SGC. You look like you are still mad at me.

The usual procedure with Janet and the General complete, we both return home. Alone. I tried to approach you and ask you to come along with me, but you looked like you might deck me if I so much as lifted a finger in your direction.

I toss and turn in my bed. It feels way too big and empty. And on top of that I still have a feeling of this not being real. As if I were still on the ship, staring at that bomb knowing it's just seconds from going off and all of this is just a hallucination my fevered brain has concocted in denial of the impending end of my existence.

There's a knock on my door.

And another.

I put on my shirt and some thick socks and pad on over to open up, when I hear a key turn.

You no longer look mad. I see a mixture of longing and sadness and love. I'm guessing you probably see the same things in my eyes. And more: I want you.

I can't help a small smile in response to your eyes lighting up with hope.

Without words we step towards each other.

You take the last step to close the distance and hug the crap out of me, as you're so fond of saying. We both hang on as if this hug was the only thing that kept us from drowning or falling apart into a million pieces. And maybe it is.

You start to kiss me but hesitate just before our lips actually meet, as if asking permission.

This time I'm the one to close the last bit of distance and what begins as a sweet and tender 'I love you so much I'm sorry I was such an ass please forgive me' - kiss soon turns into us hanging on for dear life and making like we want to crawl into each other's skin and never ever come out again.

Before it gets too hot, and because unfortunately breathing isn't really optional, we break our lip-lock. Gasping for air I tug you in the general direction of the bedroom.

We both know we will have to talk about what happened today, but right now is not the time for that.

Right now is the time for us to get naked and sweaty and reaffirm we are both whole and alive in any and every way we can think of...repeatedly if I have anything to say in the matter (and I'm guessing I'm not alone in that).


End file.
